La última frontera
by erynion
Summary: Saivk es una joven medio vulcana dispuesta a dejar atrás lo que se espera de ella en pos de aquello que realmente desea. Sin embargo, los choques entre sus dos naturalezas (una humana, emocional e impulsiva; otra vulcana, racional y lógica) no le pondrán las cosas fáciles para con la tripulación de la nave donde es asignada: el USS Enterprise.
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencia: **A excepción del prólogo, que tiene lugar en 2253, la historia tiene lugar hacia el año 2260, después de los acontecimientos de _Into Darkness_; es probable, por tanto, que de vez en cuando aparezcan spoilers. Además, algún capítulo también puede hacer mención a algún episodio o acontecimiento sucedido en la serie original.

* * *

**PRÓLOGO: **

**LARGA VIDA Y PROSPERIDAD**

Era el rato de descanso, momento en que todos los cadetes aprovechaban para salir a los jardines y estirar las piernas. Algunos aprovechaban a charlar con otros, otros daban paseos en círculos para estirarse tras tantas horas sentados en un pupitre y otros simplemente se dedicaban a avanzar con algunas de las lecturas obligatorias que les mandaban en clase.

Saivk era una de estas. La joven, de rasgos vulcanos y dieciocho años de edad, estaba cursando su primer año en la Academia de la Flota Estelar. Hacía apenas unas semanas que habían empezado las clases y ya les habían empezado a mandar lecturas para final de curso. Aunque la mayoría de alumnos no tocarían los libros hasta unas semanas antes de la fecha tope, la lógica natural de Saivk le había impulsado a empezar cuanto antes aquellas tediosas lecturas.

Además, tampoco resultaba tan tedioso.

- ¿Por qué no dejas ese dichoso libro y vienes a dar una vuelta? - dijo Amelia Bones, compañera de clase y amiga inseparable.

Había conocido a Amelia haciendo las pruebas de admisión a la Academia. Pese a las diferencias entre ambas, la tolerancia era un elemento común, así como la curiosidad por conocer la cultura de la otra. Todo esto hizo que de la curiosidad surgiese la cordialidad, y de la cordialidad, surgiese la amistad. Era lo lógico.

Pero Amelia no entendía por qué Saivk no quería desperdiciar su tiempo libre en charlas banales y paseos por el césped.

- No sería sabio dejar las lecturas para última hora - respondió, sin apartar la vista del libro.

- ¡Pero si tienes - comenzó a contar con los dedos con el ceño fruncido, en señal de concentración, pero le faltaron dedos - muchos días!

Saivk alzó una ceja y miró a su amiga humana por el rabillo del ojo unos instantes.

- No. Lo lógico es dejarlo terminado cuanto antes, y es lo que voy a hacer. Además - añadió - es entretenido una vez pasado el prólogo.

Aquello llamó la atención de Amelia, que estiró el cuello para poder curiosear el libro.

- Es klingon.

- G'Trok es klingon. Por supuesto que es klingon.

- No, quiero decir,... Lo estás leyendo en klingon.

La sombra de una media sonrisa asomó unos segundos en los labios de la vulcana antes de desaparecer con la misma discrección con que había aparecido.

- Conociendo el idioma, lo lógico es leer el manuscrito en dicha lengua. Que, por cierto, es la original.

Ninguna de las dos hizo un comentario más al respecto: una estaba demasiado enfrascada en la lectura y la otra, demasiado ocupada aburriéndose. Sin embargo, a Saivk no le molestaba la presencia silenciosa de Amelia a su lado, al contrario de lo que le pasaba a esta.

Saivk había leído dos capítulos más cuando oyó la voz de Amelia llamándola.

- Ya va a ser la hora. ¿vamos entrando?

La vulcana no contestó, pero cerró el libro y se levantó del banco de piedra como respuesta. Amelia resopló y echó a andar de vuelta al edificio principal, y la vulcana la siguió.

- Nunca entenderé vuestra ridícula vena de empollones - dijo Amelia.

- No es una vena - contestó Saivk con la ceja alzada, mirando con extrañeza a su amiga -, es lo que somos. Seres basados en la razón y la lógica, y no en nuestros vicios y emociones.

- ¡Oye, yo también te quiero! - replicó su amiga, que se lo había tomado como un ataque, no como una definición objetiva a su pregunta - Además, no hagas trampa. No eres cien por cien vulcana.

- No, mi padre era humano, al igual que toda su familia. Pese a todo, no sería lógico renunciar a parte de mi ser por la _otra_ parte de mi ser.

"_Dichosos vulcanos y su ridícula lógica de orejas picudas_" pensó Amelia, aburrida.

- Ya, ¿pero qué me dices de...?

Su conversación se vio interrumpida cuando, al entrar el vestíbulo, un joven estudiante con demasiadas prisas chocó contra las dos jóvenes y tiró al suelo el libro de Saivk. Esta, antes que agacharse a recoger el libro, se quedó mirando al joven, de aspecto tan humano como su amiga, con pose estirada y seria.

- Está prohibido correr por los pasillos.

El joven la miró con extrañeza ante semejante réplica.

- Lo siento, ha sido culpa mía. Perdona, llego tarde a Técnicas de Supervivencia...

El muchacho, para la sorpresa de Saivk y Amelia, se marchó sin siquiera recoger el libro que había tirado. Amelia se puso a despotricar cosas sin sentido para la vulcana sobre las prisas del joven y su carácter tan sumamente caballeroso mientras Saivk se agachaba a por su libro.

Pero, cuando puso sus manos sobre sus tapas, se encontró con otras también allí. Las cuatro manos levantaron el libro del suelo y los dos sujetos se quedaron mirándose, formando una extraña escena al mirarse tan fijamente a la cara sin soltar ninguna de sus cuatro manos de las tapas.

- Gracias. - dijo Saivk. En ese momento se fijó mejor en el chico - Eres vulcano. - No era una pregunta.

- Medio vulcano - aclaró él - Tú eres vulcana.

- Medio vulcana.

- Qué curiosa coincidencia - dijo él con voz monocorde.

- Ciertamente, lo es - respondió ella, con el mismo tono, que no delataba excitación ninguna.

"_Y ahora es cuando tiran confetti y se ponen a bailar_" pensó Amelia con ironía, que miraba la escena entre los dos vulcanos desde un segundo plano, aunque con gran curiosidad.

- Mi nombre es Saivk - dijo ella.

- Spock - dijo él.

- Un placer conocerte, Spock.

- Igualmente, Saivk.

- Siento interrumpir - dijo Amelia con más carácter que el de los dos vulcanos juntos - pero llegamos tarde a clase. Si no te importa, podrías devolverle el libro a mi amiga.

Amelia señaló con la vista al libro que sostenían entre los dos vulcanos y ambos se quedaron mirando, antes de que Spock soltase sus manos del pesado libro de poemas.

- Por supuesto.

Amelia ya se daba la vuelta y ponía rumbo al pasillo cuando escuchó al vulcano hablando de nuevo. Cuando se giró para disuadir a su amiga de seguir aquella animada y entretenida conversación, se dio cuenta de que Saivk no se había movido de su posición anterior.

- No he podido evitar fijarme, - decía el vulcano - estás leyendo _La caída de Kang_.

- Así es.

- En klingon.

Saivk asintió.

- Eso es una señal inequívoca de que o bien tu profesor de klingon es exigente o bien de que ya poseías un conocimiento previo del idioma cuando te apuntaste a la clase.

La particular media sonrisa sutil de Saivk asomó de nuevo entre sus labios.

- Fascinante. ¿Dónde lo...?

- ¡SAIVK!

Los vulcanos giraron la cabeza en dirección al grito y se encontraron con Amelia con gesto enfadado y la cara colorada y con expresión de estrés. Saivk hizo a su amiga una leve inclinación de cabeza antes de volver a dirigirse a Spock.

- Debo irme, no debería hacer que mi amiga siguiera esperando.

- Por supuesto. Y como no os déis prisa, vais a llegar tarde.

Aunque no era particularmente un ídolo de los relojes que usaban los humanos para medir su tiempo, Saivk siempre llevaba uno de pulsera, discreto, en su muñeca izquierda durante los días lectivos; un simple recordatorio de cuanto tiempo tenía disponible entre clase y clase o en cada descanso. Por ese motivo, supo que Spock tenía razón.

- Gracias por devolverme el libro.

- No hay por qué darlas, pues al haber visto el...

- ¡SAIVK!

El vulcano se interrumpió con el grito de impaciencia de la humana.

- Larga vida y prosperidad - resolvió él, haciendo el tradicional saludo vulcano en gesto de despedida.

- Larga vida y prosperidad.

Spock se fue por el lado contrario al que se fueron ellas, por lo que la lógica curiosidad que Saivk había sentido al encontrarse a alguien de su misma especie en la Academia de la Flota Estelar no iba a poder ser satisfecha.

Una vez Spock desapareció, Saivk avanzó hasta donde le esperaba su amiga y sin detenerse dijo:

- Tenemos un minuto. No deberíamos entretenernos.

Amelia se alarmó y avanzó a grandes zancadas, dejando pronto atrás a su amiga vulcana mientras pensaba en lo repelentes que podían resultar a veces aquellos orejas picudas.

* * *

**Comentario de la autora: **Lo primero, esta es mi primera fic de Star Trek, así que os pido paciencia. Soy relativamente nueva en este mundo y aún estoy asimilando organizaciones y tecnicismos, aunque lo básico ya lo tengo controlado. Toda review será bienvenida, así como cualquier otra aportación que queráis hacer. Muchas gracias por dedicar vuestro tiempo en leerme :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Aclaración:** Mientras redactaba el capítulo, he visto de casualidad que hay un personaje de la saga llamado Saavik; se trata también de una mujer vulcana. La Saivk de esta historia, pese a la similitud de los nombres, no guarda ninguna relación con la mencionada anteriormente, pues es un personaje de creación propia.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1: **

**REENCUENTROS INESPERADOS**

Todos los miembros de la Flota Estelar fueron convocados aquel día delante del edificio donde tenía establecida su sede para los actos en memoria de los atentados que habían sucedido en ese mismo lugar hacía ese día un año.

Todas las personas acudieron con el mismo uniforme y gorra gris, con la única distinción en las estrellas de las hombreras, que marcaban los rangos de cada individuo. Todos ellos se dispusieron en fila en dos columnas de asientos frente a un altar erigido delante de la misma puerta.

Fue en ese mismo altar donde distintos miembros de la Federación realizaron previamente un acto conmemorativo hacia las víctimas, recogiendo la bandera que representaba su organización tras haber estado ondeando a media asta. Las manos que la doblaron no eran todas de la misma raza; eran, como en su época de fundación, manos humanas, vulcanas, andorianas y tellaritas.

Pese al silencio que reinaba en el lugar, no dejaba de ser un acto emotivo. Muchos miembros de la Flota habían perdido allí a hermanos, compañeros y amigos, e incluso a padres y parejas. Aquel acto se convirtió no solo en una forma de honrar a los muertos de un año atrás, sino un homenaje a aquellos que habían dado su vida por la Federación en algún momento u otro.

Saivk estaba allí, de pie, con gesto serio y atento, pendiente en el altar, como el resto de los allí presentes. Para ella se trataba de algo personal: su madre, una vulcana de pura cepa, trabajaba en la USS Troy cuando esta se metió en medio de una lluvia de meteoritos; los conductos de suministro de oxígeno habían resultado dañados por el impacto de las piedras, y ningún miembro de la nave logró permanecer con vida.

Ella, al igual que todos los presentes, clavó su mirada en un joven de las primeras filas que subía en ese momento al altar y se quitaba la gorra antes de decir unas palabras.

- Siempre habrá algunos que quieran dañarnos. Para detenerlos, existe el riesgo de despertar ese mismo mal entre nosotros. Nuestro primer instinto es buscar venganza cuando aquellos a quien amamos nos han sido arrebatados. Pero nosotros no somos esa clase de personas… Cuando Christopher Pike me dio esta nave, me hizo recitar el juramento. Palabras que no supe apreciar en su momento. Pero ahora las veo como una llamada para recordar quienes fuimos y quienes seremos de nuevo. Y esas palabras: "El espacio: la última frontera. Estos son los viajes de la nave estelar Enterprise, en una misión que durará cinco años, dedicada a la exploración de mundos desconocidos, al descubrimiento de nuevas vidas y nuevas civilizaciones, hasta alcanzar lugares donde nadie ha podido llegar".

Todo el público aplaudió cuando el joven, rubio y de ojos azules, bastante apuesto, terminó de decir esas palabras. Pese a no haber perdido ni un ápice de atención durante el discurso, Saivk había quedado sorprendida por el aura de seriedad y madurez que rodeaba al joven, algo atípico en gente de esa edad.

Y sin embargo, el rostro del joven le había resultado familiar. Sabía que se trataba del famoso capitán James Tiberius Kirk, aquel que había muerto por salvar heroicamente a toda su tripulación y había podido regresar a la vida para seguir luchando por la paz en la Federación. Había tenido tiempo de escuchar aquellas noticias, esparcidas una y otra y otra vez, durante el último año. Pero creía que no era ese el único motivo por el que le resultaba familiar, aunque no consiguió recordar nada más.

"_Errar es humano. Puesto que una mitad de mí es humana, no estoy exenta de dicha característica"_, pensaba, concluyendo pues que aquello, a falta de más pruebas concluyentes, se trataría, lógicamente, de un error.

Siguió al joven capitán con la vista hasta que regresó a su asiento, y abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa cuando reconoció, a su lado, a otra figura conocida, con orejas puntiagudas. Pese a sus ganas de decírselo a Amelia, que permanecía a su lado con su atención fija en el altar (donde llevaba rato hablando el siguiente capitán), lo más prudente era esperar a que terminase el acto para poder hablar libremente. El deshonrar el recuerdo de los muertos no solo significaba una falta de respeto ante ellos, sino también ante los vivos.

El acto no se prolongó mucho; únicamente hablaron tres capitanes más, uno de ellos de la USS Shepperd, donde Saivk había estado sirviendo durante el último año; tanto ella como Amelia habían terminado Xenolingüística, tras cuatro años en la Academia, con excelentes resultados, y sus caminos se habían separado al haber sido asignadas a distintas naves. Pese al motivo del reencuentro, que no era particularmente alegre, las amigas tuvieron especial cuidado en colocarse al final de la fila de la tripulación de sus naves para acabar sentadas la una junta a la otra.

Pero cuando el acto hubo terminado y toda formalidad se dio por terminada, los presentes se relajaron y comenzaron a hablar de manera más distendida entre sí antes de comenzar a marcharse.

Saivk se giró hacia Amelia y, antes de que pudiese decir nada, se vio envuelta en un gran y cálido abrazo.

- Me alegro de verte sana y salva – dijo Amelia. Saivk se fijó, sorprendida, en que incluso tenía los ojos llorosos.

- Yo también – respondió la vulcana con menos emoción, aunque la misma sinceridad. Se separó del abrazo de su amiga y la miró de arriba abajo – Estás distinta.

- Tú también.

Ambas amigas habían cambiado durante el año en el que no se habían visto. La humana aparentaba mayor madurez, aunque Saivk sabía, en el fondo, que era la misma joven alocada que la llamaba gritando desde el otro extremo del pasillo para no llegar tarde a clase. Además, había ganado unos kilos, aunque no hizo ninguna mención sobre eso en concreto; por su experiencia, sabía que los humanos no recibían bien aquel tipo de comentarios.

Por su parte, la vulcana seguía igual de alta y esbelta que un año atrás, y su atmósfera de seriedad y frialdad seguía presente en el mismo nivel que antes. Lo único distinto era su pelo, pues lo llevaba más largo y semi recogido; pese a que le caía en cascada por los hombros, se veían a la perfección sus orejas vulcanas.

Saivk dio un respingo cuando vio que, en las filas delanteras, un viejo conocido daba media vuelta imitando a su capitán y lo acompañaba por el pasillo central en dirección a la salida.

- Ahora vengo.

Con unas cuantas zancadas, logró alcanzar pronto al joven capitán Kirk y a su acompañante vulcano. Saivk se dio cuenta de que Spock se quedó mirándola y de que el capitán intercambió con él unas cuantas palabras que Saivk no alcanzó a oír antes de quedarse junto al Vulcano con una mueca de sorpresa, curiosidad y diversión en el rostro.

- Spock.

En los ojos de él brilló una luz de reconocimiento.

- Saivk.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo – dijo ella.

- Siete años – dijo él asintiendo. Saivk observó como Spock la contemplaba de arriba abajo – Ya te has graduado.

- Hace años. Tú también.

- Hace años.

- Fascinante.

En ese momento, el acompañante de Spock carraspeó y ambos vulcanos volvieron a reparar en su presencia. Si bien Saivk no podía ruborizarse, sintió la necesidad de disculparse ante el innecesario desplante que le había hecho.

- Disculpe, capitán. Estaba sorprendida de haberme reencontrado con Spock y he descuidado su atención.

- No se preocupe, oficial. Está claro que tienen mucho de que hablar

Kirk le dirigió a la vulcana una sonrisa cordial e hizo intento de dejarlos allí solos, pero ella le interrumpió en el proceso, obligando a Kirk a permanecer allí unos minutos más.

- Usted es James Tiberius Kirk. – no se trataba de una afirmación

- ¿Y usted es…?

- Mi nombre completo es demasiado complejo para unas cavidades tan poco desarrolladas como las humanas, pero en la Tierra me llaman Saivk.

- No sé a quien me recuerda – Kirk rodó los ojos y los detuvo unos segundos en Spock, pero este no le vio y no pudo darse por aludido.

- Quería decirle – continuó Saivk haciendo caso omiso al comentario anterior – cuánto admiro sus valerosos actos.

- Se refiere – añadió Spock – a los acontecimientos del pasado año, capitán.

- Ya lo sé, Spock. – le respondió el capitán antes de clavar sus ojos azules en los marrones de ella – No hice nada tan heroico como se dice. Antepuse las necesidades de mi tripulación a las mías propias.

- Y eso es, exactamente, un hecho tal como para considerarlo heroico.

- Gracias, oficial. – cuando vio que Saivk abría la boca para replicar, añadió – Encantada de conocerla.

Saivk se sorprendió al ver que el humano realizaba el saludo vulcano, pero reaccionó a tiempo para devolverlo.

- No le gusta hablar del tema.

Saivk se giró hacia Spock cuando le oyó hablar y clavó en él sus oscuros ojos marrones.

- Salvó muchas vidas, incluida la tuya.

- Ciertamente, pero también perdió unas tantas.

- Que habrían sido más de no ser por sus acciones.

- Por supuesto. Pero el capitán no lo ve de la misma manera – dijo Spock con un leve suspiro de frustración – porque carece de la lógica natural de los de nuestra especie.

- Curioso, el ser humano.

- En efecto, lo es.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose el uno al otro, sin saber qué decir. Entonces, Saivk recordó que Amelia estaba esperándola varias filas más atrás.

- Ha sido un placer volver a verte, Spock. Me están esperando, y no quiero hacer enfadar a nadie – no soportaba la irracionalidad humana cuando estos se enfadaban; una acción estúpida desencadenaba siempre otra aún mayor.

- Por supuesto. Espero que volvamos a vernos.

- Antes de los próximos siete años – añadió Saivk. Aquella vez, Spock fue el que mostró un pequeño atisbo de sonrisa, apenas una leve curvatura en un lateral de sus labios que, aunque sutil, resultaba perceptible.

Saivk le dirigió a su amigo el tradicional saludo Vulcano antes de darse media vuelta y volver a la fila donde había estado sentada con Amelia. Esta seguía allí, esperándola, aunque con gesto aburrido y cansado, sentada en su silla con los brazos y las piernas cruzadas.

- Pareces enfadada – dijo Saivk, sorprendida.

Amelia resopló.

- Has estado allí por lo menos media hora.

Saivk abrió los ojos, sorprendida, y giró la cabeza en dirección a Spock, pero este ya se había marchado. Giró la cabeza de nuevo a Amelia, que la miraba con ojos entrecerrados.

- Ruego que me disculpes, entonces, pues al haber estado en tan inesperada compañía el tiempo ha pasado extrañamente rápido.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que mi presencia te empieza a resultar aburrida?

Pese a su tono serio, había un brillo pícaro en sus ojos que delataba que estaba bromeando. Saivk, sin embargo, no supo apreciarlo y se sobresaltó, alarmada, al escuchar aquello, creyendo que su amiga lo decía en serio.

- Por supuesto que no. Se trata, simplemente, de…

- De que has abandonado el club de las oficiales solteronas – interrumpió su amiga, bromeando – Espero que me invitéis a la boda, al menos.

Saivk abrió la boca para replicar y explicarle que no era tan simple como una boda humana, pero Amelia logró retomar el turno de palabra antes de que su amiga vulcana articulase palabra alguna.

- ¡Tranquila, solo bromeaba! ¡Ya sé que tienes mejor gusto que para acabar con ese vulcano tan poco emocional!

- Los vulcanos, somos, no obstante, seres movidos por la razón y no por las emocion…

- Solo bromeaba – dijo Amelia, alzando las manos delante de ella en señal de paz – Me conformo con que esta noche vengas un rato a tomar algo al bar.

Saivk observó a su amiga en silencio unos instantes, analizándola detenidamente.

- Como eres tan sumamente obstinada y no admitirás un no como respuesta, no creo que pueda darte una respuesta que no te satisfaga.

Amelia se quedó mirándola con gesto de diversión.

- Aunque hayamos estado un año sin vernos, veo que no te has olvidado de mi forma de ser.

* * *

**Comentario de la autora: **Antes que nada, gracias por las reviews y por haber marcado la historia en favoritos; es una motivación más para continuar esta historia y llegar donde ninguna otra fic ha ido antes (vale, me he pasado XD). Espero que os guste el capítulo, aunque perdón de antemano con las posibles faltas de ortografía. Disculpad también, y por supuesto no dudéis enavisar si así ocurre, en las posibles desviaciones de los personajes, es decir, que, por ejemplo, Spock no parezca Spock o Kirk no parezca Kirk. Pese a que no soy creadora de nada relacionado con Star Trek al margen de esta fic, resulta más creíble cuanto más creíbles sean sus personajes. No seais tímidos a la hora de dejar vuestras opiniones y gracias por leerme :)


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 2: **

**"¡CAPITÁN EN EL PUENTE!"**

- Repítemelo otra vez. ¿Dónde dices que te han asignado?

Saivk alzó las cejas al ver la expresión de diversión en el rostro de Amelia.

- Al USS Enterprise.

Amelia y Saivk estaban en un bar, sentadas en la mesa, tomando unas bebidas, hablando de los acontecimientos de aquella mañana.

Cinco días después del homenaje en memoria a las víctimas caídas un año antes, todos los miembros de la Flota habían sido llamados para ser asignados a una u otra nave. Al contrario que la vez anterior, Saivk no había sido asignada a la USS Shepperd. En su lugar, habían concedido su antiguo puesto a Amelia y la vulcana había sido ascendida a teniente de operaciones al servicio de la USS Enterprise.

Y desde que se había enterado, poco después, cuando Saivk se lo había dicho, la diversión no había desaparecido del rostro de su amiga.

- Spock y tú solos en el espacio durante… ¿cuánto tiempo has dicho?

- Cinco años. Y no vamos a estar solos, compartimos la nave con el resto de la tripulación.

- Lo que sea – replicó Amelia sacudiendo una mano, como diciendo que eso no era importante.

- No es lo mismo. – replicó la vulcana, sin perder la paciencia - Mientras que mi asignación en la nave estelar Enterprise se debe a motivos puramente profesionales, lo que estás sugiriendo difiere mucho de la idea original.

Amelia no respondió, pero puso los ojos en blanco y dio un sorbo a su bebida; Saivk no pudo evitar arrugar ligeramente la nariz al notar el fuerte olor del alcohol mezclado con el de alguna esencial dulce, frutal, seguramente manzana o pera. Saivk puso una mano en su bebida, igual que la de Amelia, pero no podía acercárselo más a la boca sin que le diesen náuseas. Sabía que su amiga había pedido otra bebida igual que la suya con su mejor intención, pero al hacerlo no había tenido en cuenta que los vulcanos no tienen el mismo sentido del olfato que los humanos, sino mucho más desarrollado.

Amelia también se había dado cuenta.

- Mis disculpas, Amelia, pero huele demasiado fuerte para mí.

- No te preocupes, así toco a más – bromeó – Además, mejor; así no tendrás resaca cuando te reencuentres con tu queridísimo Spock.

- No es "mi queridísimo" Spock. Le conocí hace siete años y le volví a ver hace unos días. Una relación amorosa no puede surgir de encuentros de dos minutos cada siete años, sino que, lógicamente, es un proceso bioquímico que requiere de tiempo, esfuerzo y dedicación.

- No podría haberlo definido mejor – su amiga alzó la bebida hacia el centro de la mesa haciendo un brindis – Pero tendrás tu oportunidad.

- De trabajar para la teniente Uhura en la nave del capitán Kirk, sí. Estoy realmente emocionada.

Amelia resopló y puso los ojos en blanco. Para estar emocionada, demostraba el mismo nivel de excitación que cuando miraba cualquier piedra que hubiese en el suelo.

"_Vulcanos…_".

Después de aquello, las amigas regresaron a casa. Tenían un apartamento propio en pleno San Francisco y ambas vivían allí en los períodos entre misión y misión; la mayoría de veces, sus períodos coincidían unas cuantas semanas. Sin embargo, pese a que Amelia no hubiese mencionado nada al respecto, Saivk iba a estar fuera cinco años, mientras que su misión se prolongaría un año o año y medio, como mucho. Iba a echar mucho de menos a su amiga; pese a su atípico carácter, se había convertido en alguien muy importante.

El día siguiente amaneció soleado y con el cielo despejado. Ambas amigas desayunaron en silencio, sin decirse ni una sola palabra, demasiado nerviosas con las misiones que les esperaban. Fuesen cinco años o uno, eran grandes misiones que requerirían de toda su profesionalidad. Lo mostrasen mejor o peor, ambas estaban nerviosas.

Tras vestirse con sus uniformes y abandonar el apartamento, pusieron rumbo al edificio de la Flota Estelar situado en el centro de la ciudad, desde donde una pequeña nave les llevaría a sus naves de destino.

La despedida resultó emotiva para ambas; Amelia se emocionó aún más al ver que, si bien Saivk no estaba llorando, los ojos de esta brillaban, llenos de lágrimas contenidas. Ambas se abrazaron y tomaron rumbos opuestos, deseándose buena suerte. Y, cinco minutos después, Saivk embarcaba con algunos miembros del Enterprise rumbo hacia el trasbordador espacial.

Se sentó en un asiento junto a la ventana y, adoptando una pose estirada y erguida, no apartó la mirada de la ventana durante todo el tiempo que duró el trayecto. El paisaje pasó a hacerse más y más pequeño hasta desaparecer y dejar ver, en su lugar, la amplia y azulada superficie de la Tierra. Un nudo se le formó en el estómago a recordar Vulcano, su planeta natal, que había sido eliminado por los romulanos años atrás. Su familia vulcana, los miembros que le quedaban, habían desaparecido con su planeta, del que apenas podía recordar su aspecto físico. La Tierra era el único planeta que tenía ahora.

La nave frenó en seco y se abrieron de par de par las puertas por las que antes habían entrado a ella. Hora de salir.

Se desabrochó el cinturón y siguió al resto de la tripulación. De repente, pasó de tener un pie en la diminuta nave de transporte a estar dentro de la gran USS Enterprise. Era como estar viviendo un sueño; la Enterprise había participado en un montón de acontecimientos interesantes y destacables a lo largo de toda la galaxia, y ahora ella los podría vivir en primera persona.

Pudo serenarse, sin embargo, y volvió a adoptar su habitual postura erguida y pose seria. Era consciente de las miradas que le dirigían los demás, movidos por la curiosidad de contar con alguien de otra especie entre ellos, pero ninguno fue lo suficientemente valiente como para romper el hielo y Saivk tampoco era una experta en las relaciones sociales. De ese modo, todos prosiguieron su camino, y Saivk dio con su habitación. Pese a que los ritmos de sueño de los vulcanos eran distintos a los humanos, no venía mal saber donde tenía una cama si le hacía falta.

Cinco minutos después, Saivk salía de su habitación, con su uniforme rojo ya puesto, en dirección al puente de mando. La teniente Uhura había contactado con ella y la había citado allí para explicarle como funcionaba todo antes de que llegase el capitán y la nave despegase.

Sin embargo, al legar al puente, no se encontró a la teniente Uhura sola, tal y como había imaginado. Spock estaba a su lado, vestido con su uniforme azul.

- Larga vida y prosperidad, oficiales – saludó cuando llegó.

Uhura se sobresaltó y se giró rápidamente, pero Spock, sin señal de sorpresa, se giró con toda la tranquilidad típica en él.

- Debe de ser Saivk – dijo Uhura. Saivk asintió levemente – Encantada. Soy la teniente Uhura, jefa de comunicaciones de la nave Enterprise. – miró a Spock – Y este es…

- El comandante Spock – terminó Saivk. Al ver el gesto de sorpresa de Uhura, añadió – Ya nos conocemos.

Tan pronto entraron en explicaciones de cuestiones técnicas, Spock las abandonó y las dejó solas. Uhura explicó rápidamente a la vulcana los controles de los paneles frente a los que se iba a sentar. Qué apretar en caso de emergencia, qué apretar para contactar con distintas partes de la nave, qué apretar para contactar con el almirante de la Flota,… Apenas les llevó media hora, más otros tantos minutos en los que Uhura le enseñó a la vulcana cual sería su ubicación (en el puente de mando, justo a su izquierda).

Cuando terminaron, Uhura sonrió ampliamente a la vulcana, y esta le devolvió su media sonrisa particular.

- Eso ha sido todo. Confío en que me comunique si le surgen dudas al respecto.

- No se preocupe, teniente. Todo está en orden.

- ¿Dónde conoció usted a…?

En ese momento, Uhura se vio interrumpida cuando la puerta de entrada al puente de mando se abrió para dejar paso al capitán. Un muchacho joven, con acento ruso, que se encontraba en el puente procedió a anunciar su llegada en ese mismo momento, interrumpiendo toda conversación entre ambas:

- ¡Capitán en el puente!

* * *

**Comentario de la autora: **Hoy vengo con las pilas cargadas; no tenía pensado escribir ningún capítulo más hasta mañana, pero la inspiración viene cuando menos la esperamos. Como siempre, puede haber algunas faltas de ortografía o de caracterización o etc que, por favor, agradecería que me comunicárais para poder corregirlo lo antes posible. Muchas gracias por leerme :)


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 3: **

**SENTIMIENTOS ENCONTRADOS**

Había pasado un mes desde que la nave Enterprise despegó rumbo a la famosa misión de cinco años, pero los ánimos de la tripulación no se habían disipado ni por un solo instante. Aquello era algo grande, algo épico, algo a lo que no muchos miembros de la Flota están preparados.

Pero ellos sí lo estaban.

Como tuvo tiempo de descubrir, cada miembro de la nave tenía una personalidad completamente distinta a las demás. Al contrario que Spock, que por su naturaleza medio humana y medio vulcana era prácticamente como ella, la teniente Uhura, su jefa, era más sentimental, con más carácter, pero también amable y paciente; Saivk enseguida vio, con sorpresa y con algo parecido a celos, que la relación entre su jefa y su viejo amigo era algo más que amistosa.

En cuanto a los demás, Sulu parecía un hombre con temple y paciencia, tranquilo, pero sentía que no le gustaría verle enfadado. El señor Scott, por el contrario, no era tan comedido; no tenía pelos en la lengua a la hora de hablar con ninguno de ellos, ni siquiera con el capitán, a lo que todos, incluso él mismo, parecían acostumbrados. Pero también era un hombre leal y fiel. Chekov era, a juzgar por su aspecto físico, apenas un crío, pero era igualmente fiel y comprometido con su trabajo; lo que más llamaba su atención, aparte de su increíble inteligencia, era su acento ruso. La doctora Marcus tenía un carácter igual de afable que su aspecto, aunque sospechaba que pasaba como con el señor Sulu.

El doctor McCoy era un mundo aparte. El jefe del equipo médico era, como pronto comprobó, demasiado emocional, demasiado sentimental, para alguien como ella. Pese a que el doctor no le caía mal, había tenido ocasión de escuchar ciertos de sus razonamientos con el capitán o con algún otro miembro de la nave y había tenido que contenerse para no mostrarle lo ilógico que resultaba todo aquello. Aunque no se lo dijo, Saivk observó que Spock tenía, si no la misma, una opinión similar a la que tenía ella.

El capitán era un mundo aparte. A juzgar por las noticias y los rumores de los acontecimientos del año anterior, resultaba ser todo un héroe. Y sin embargo, pronto pudo ver como la obstinación y una cierta chulería eran elementos distintivos de su carácter. Saivk encontraba de lo más curioso que un hombre pudiese poseer todas esas capacidades y fuese capaz, al mismo tiempo, de generar un aura de respeto y lealtad en todos los que se encontraban alrededor, incluida en ella.

Una diminuta luz roja comenzó a parpadear en su pantalla y Saivk dirigió rápidamente la vista hacia ella.

- Capitán, alguien de la Flota está tratando de comunicar con nosotros.

El capitán Kirk, sin moverse ni un milímetro de su silla, respondió:

- Adelante, teniente, establezca comunicación.

- Por supuesto, capitán.

Sin necesidad de más palabras, la medio vulcana realizó todos los pasos necesarios para que el capitán recibiese la comunicación con su interlocutor sin ninguna interferencia ni ningún problema en la transferencia de imagen o sonido.

Dado que estuvo pendiente de no cometer fallos, el capitán enseguida pudo ver a su comunicador en la pantalla, delante de él.

- Capitán Kirk.

- Almirante Oryll. ¿A qué debo el placer?

Después de la traición del almirante Marcus, la Flota había decidido pasar página cuanto antes a ese turbio capítulo de su historia y poner su peso sobre los hombros de Jack Oryll, un humano que, aunque de aspecto serio, era igualmente justo e indudablemente leal a la Federación, tal y como demostraba su impecable reputación.

- Nuestros sensores han recibido indicios de una tormenta aproximándose a Bersalis III.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos? – el capitán no se anduvo con rodeos.

- Disponéis de treinta horas antes de que la tormenta llegue a su punto álgido.

- Entiendo, señor. No se preocupe, estaremos ahí en veinte horas.

Los ojos del almirante y el capitán se cruzaron, y ambos supieron que el segundo no había dicho la verdad.

- Kirk… No podéis salvarlos a todos.

El capitán se quedo en silencio. Saivk se dio cuenta, en ese momento, de que se hallaba completamente girada en su silla, mirando al capitán. Un rápido vistazo a su alrededor la sirvió para observar que el resto de oficiales del puente de mando también había interrumpido sus tareas para escuchar la conversación.

- Tiene que haber algo que se pueda hacer…

- No hay tiempo para construir un deflector térmico. Lo siento, Kirk.

Kirk se quedó en silencio y mantuvo una mirada seria, clavando sus ojos azules en los oscuros del almirante.

- De acuerdo.

- Lo siento, hijo.

- No se preocupe, almirante, no hay otra opción. Refugiaremos a las mujeres y los niños dentro de la nave, con nosotros, hasta que pase la tormenta y después serán devueltos a sus hogares. – el almirante asintió, en señal de aprobación. – Kirk fuera.

La comunicación entre ambos cesó pero el capitán no cambió de posición. No parecía haberse percatado de que todos en el puente de mando le estaban mirando.

Entonces, Kirk accionó uno de los botones de uno de los brazos de la silla.

- Scotty, ¿conoces los deflectores térmicos?

- Sí, señor – respondió con su particular acento escocés – Trabajé con ellos durante mi excursión en…

- ¿Sabes crearlos?

Esa vez, el señor Scott tardó un poco más en contestar.

- Tenemos recursos limitados y estamos en mitad del espacio, pero…

- ¿Pero puedes?

- Sí, capitán.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo?

El señor Scott se volvió a tomar su tiempo antes de contestar, estudiando previamente todas las variables.

- La última vez fue en ese viejo búnker, hace unos años. Disponía de múltiples recursos y equipos de emergencia…

- ¿Cuánto? – el tono de voz de Kirk delataba impaciencia.

- Treinta y tres horas, capitán.

- Que sean veintitrés.

- Pero señor, no…

- No hace falta que sea "bonito", señor Scott – interrumpió el capitán, con voz tajante – Basta con que sea un deflector térmico que cumpla con su función hasta que la tormenta haya pasado.

- No es tan fácil, capitán; necesito conocer ciertas variables para que, una vez colocado, no se filtre ninguna partícula y destruya el deflector desde dentro.

- Tienes mi permiso para recoger y pedir incluso a la fuerza todos los datos que necesites, Scotty.

- Gracias, capitán. Le mantendré informado.

Cuando todo quedó de nuevo en silencio, Saivk observó como Kirk se quedaba mirando al horizonte unos instantes, antes de que el señor Sulu le preguntase por el nuevo destino. Tan pronto el capitán respondió, cada oficial regresó a sus quehaceres.

Todos menos Saivk.

La medio vulcana se había levantado de su asiento y, bajo la curiosa e inquieta mirada de la teniente Uhura, se dirigió hacia la silla del capitán.

Este no reparó en ella hasta que no se encontró justo a su lado.

- ¿Teniente?

- Confío en que sepa que las probabilidades de que el deflector esté terminado a tiempo son del 40.2%, capitán.

- Que sea difícil no quiere decir que sea imposible, teniente. El señor Scott sabe lo que hace, déle una oportunidad.

- No desconfío del señor Scott, capitán. Pero aun en el caso de que fuese capaz de crear el artefacto a tiempo, las probabilidades de que este funcionase son del 68.7%.

- Lo que hace más de la mitad, teniente. Vuelva a su sitio.

- Sí, capitán.

Saivk volvió a su asiento. Aunque Uhura estuvo mirando todo el rato por el rabillo del ojo, no siguió indagando sobre el tema, y Saivk tampoco cedió.

Sin embargo, sin que ninguna de las dos se diese cuenta, Spock se había levantado y había ido a hablar también con el capitán.

- La teniente Saivk tiene razón, capitán. Aunque no estoy poniendo en duda su criterio ni la profesionalidad del señor Scott, confío en que conoce las consecuencias de un posible fallo en la creación del deflector.

Kirk, cansado de la conversación, puso los ojos en blanco y alzó la cabeza para mantener contacto visual con el vulcano.

- Ilumíneme, señor Spock.

- Cualquier ser que se encuentre dentro de una tormenta de plasma como esa, duraría menos de dos segundos antes de desintegrarse en la atmósfera, capitán.

Kirk bajó la vista y la clavó, sin ver, en algún punto concreto frente a él. Apoyó los codos en los brazos de su silla, entrelazó sus manos junto a su boca y comenzó a tocarse los dedos índices tamborileando inconscientemente.

- ¿Crees en algún dios, Spock?

El vulcano alzó una ceja, sorprendido por la pregunta.

- Los vulcanos somos series racionales, señor. Somos seres de ciencia. Y la ciencia nos ha demostrado que no existe una cosa tal como un Dios creador de un universo. Todo ha sido obra del proceso natural de la evolución, de hace millones de años a esta parte.

Kirk torció un lado de la boca hacia arriba.

- Me habría valido con un "no". Es una lástima, iba a decirte que consagrases tus esfuerzos a tu dios, pero… - el capitán se quedó en silencio unos segundos – Da igual, vuelve a tu trabajo.

- Por supuesto, capitán.

El Enterprise aterrizó en Bersalis III exactamente veintiocho horas después. Como el señor Scott aún no había terminado con el deflector térmico, una partida de diez miembros de la nave, organizados en dos equipos (uno, capitaneado por el capitán; el otro, capitaneado por el doctor McCoy) de cinco miembros cada uno, se dispersó por la superficie del planeta, buscando habitantes de la zona y llevándolos al "perímetro seguro", es decir, cerca de la nave para que, en caso de que llegase la tormenta y el deflector aún no estuviese listo, pudiesen ir entrando todos escalonadamente; aunque las mujeres y los niños fuesen los únicos con billetes de acceso, los miembros de cada partida se ahorraron de mencionar esa parte de la conversación. _Tenía_ que haber esperanza.

Pasó media hora y ningún miembro de la partida había recibido noticias del señor Scott. Tendría que pasar otra media hora más, cuando todos estaban ya junto a la nave, examinando el horizonte con atención y sintiendo ya un aumento considerable de la temperatura, para que el señor Scott saliese corriendo de la nave con una caja oscura en las manos, gritando:

- ¡Ya lo tengo, señor! ¡Ya está listo!

Todos se giraron en dirección al ingeniero, pero Kirk delataba mayor impaciencia; al fin y al cabo, las vidas de todos ellos, y las de los habitantes del planeta, recaían sobre sus manos.

- ¿Funcionará?

El señor Scott se paró a unos pocos pasos de él, dejó la caja en el suelo y se llevó las manos a los riñones, tratando de recuperar el aire.

- ¿Scotty?

El señor Scott se vio obligado a clavar su mirada en la del capitán.

- No… no lo sé, señor – respondió jadeante. – Solo lo podremos saber cuando lo accionemos.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que o esta cosa funciona o nos desintegramos? – Scotty asintió – Fascinante.

No les quedó más remedio que esperar otra media hora. Solo media hora para el momento crítico sobre el que les había avisado el almirante. Y entonces, solo entonces, lo sabrían…

A veinte minutos de que llegase la peor parte de la tormenta, las frentes de todos los humanos estaban bañadas en sudor; cinco minutos después, pasaría lo mismo con las frentes de los medio vulcanos.

A diez minutos de la llegada de la peor parte de la tormenta, muchos lugareños se habían desvanecido por el excesivo calor; a diferencia de los tripulantes de la Enterprise, los lugareños no llevaban trajes térmicos, aunque iban bien protegidos. Un sudoroso McCoy, con ayuda de Spock y dos alférez se encargaron de ayudar a los pacientes.

A los cinco minutos de la llegada de la peor parte de la tormenta, Scotty dejó de preguntar si accionaba el deflector. Todos se quedaron callados, observando a Kirk, esperando una mínima señal.

Esa señal llegó cuatro minutos y medio después, cuando una nube de polvo rojizo se acercaba desde el horizonte.

- ¡Ahora, Scotty!

El ingeniero no necesitó de una segunda vez. Rápidamente, se agachó sobre la caja que había dejado en el suelo y pulsó unos cuantos botones.

Una luz se encendió en la parte posterior, parpadeante.

Y después nada.

Todos se quedaron en silencio un par de segundos, desconcertados y preocupados por la inminente ola de destrucción que acosaba por el frente.

- ¡Hay que regresar al Enterprise! ¡YA!

En ese momento se desató el caos. Los miembros de la tripulación querían que, después de los lugareños, el capitán fuese el primero. Sin embargo, ahí llegó el difícil momento de seleccionar a los lugareños, que no se mostraron tan dispuestos a salvarse al comprender que eso significaría dejar atrás a sus familiares y amigos.

Al final, hubo unos cuantos que decidieron no entrar, no salvarse. Saivk calculó que eran el 29.8%.

Entonces recordó el momento en que le había sido comunicada la destrucción de su planeta. Recordó el enorme peso que había caído sobre ella al recordar a todas esas personas que se habían desvanecido en la nada, a las que jamás volvería a ver. Recordó todas las emociones que había sentido. Recordó la pena, la confusión, el miedo, la soledad. Recordó el enfado y la ira. Y recordó que nunca se iba a dejar afectar tanto por sus emociones.

Se dirigió a la rampa de acceso a la nave y se paró antes de entrar para llamar al doctor y a Spock y hacerles acudir antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. Solo el doctor se movió, y tan pronto le vio entrar por la rampa, Saivk salió corriendo hacia donde se encontraban Spock y los lugareños.

- ¡Spock! ¡Saivk! ¡Maldita sea, venid! – gritó el doctor, con enojo y desesperación en la voz.

Saivk miró a Spock con la cabeza, pero este negó.

- Negativo, doctor.

- ¡Maldita sea, Spock! ¡No me hagas ir a por ti; soy un médico, narices, no una dichosa niñera!

- Mi respuesta no ha cambiado doctor. Las necesidades del colectivo están por encima de las individuales.

El doctor no insistió, aunque suspiró visiblemente enojado. Entonces se dirigió a Saivk.

- ¡Vamos, teniente!

Saivk miró a Spock y luego al doctor.

- Negativo, doctor McCoy. Como bien acaba de decir Spock, las necesidades del colectivo están por encima de las individuales. Tal vez podamos…

Se interrumpió al oír la exclamación ahogada del doctor McCoy. La nube de polvo rojizo, su muerte, estaba cada vez más próxima, a apenas unos pocos segundos. Saivk escuchó como el doctor McCoy cerraba la puerta de la nave detrás de él.

Todo sucedió muy deprisa.

Saivk miró a Spock. Spock miró a Saivk. Ambos vieron las lágrimas contenidas en los ojos del otro. Ambos vieron su fiel reflejo el uno en el otro. Ambos dirigieron un último vistazo a los lugareños que habían decidido morir allí. Y ambos se cogieron de la mano.

La nube de polvo les rodeó. Desde el Enterprise, no vieron nada en unos minutos más allá del polvo nublando su visión, como las aves carroñeras sobre sus presas.

Cuando este se disipó y enfocaron la vista, todos contuvieron un suspiro de alivio.

El deflector había funcionado. Spock, Saivk y los lugareños se habían salvado.

El capitán ordenó enseguida salir a McCoy y a un equipo del equipo médico para comprobar su salud, y nada pudieron hacer los vulcanos por evitarlo.

Todo regresó a la normalidad, y tan pronto regresaron a la nave y los lugareños a su planeta de origen, el capitán dio orden al señor Sulu de despegar.

Saivk no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con Spock después de lo sucedido hasta varias horas después cuando, al ver que cogía el ascensor para bajar a los niveles inferiores, se había levantado corriendo y se había metido con él en el ascensor.

Los dos, solos, se quedaron mirando el uno al otro durante unos segundos.

- ¿Por qué?

Spock le dirigió una mirada cargada de significado, aunque en apariencia careciese de emoción alguna.

- Porque no quería volver a sufrir los mismos sentimientos que cuando se destruyó mi planeta.

Saivk se le quedó mirando a los ojos, sin saber muy bien como llamar a lo que sentía en esos momentos.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué?

Aquella pregunta le pilló completamente desprevenida, pero eso no la impidió contestar segundos antes de que se abriesen las puertas del ascensor.

- Porque no quería que estuvieras solo.

* * *

**Comentario de la autora: **Perdonad cualquier posible falta de ortografía, me he animado a escribir el capítulo y a lo tonto me han dado las 2:32 AM. Perdonad también cualquier otro posible error (de caracterización, etc). Espero que os guste el capítulo; parte de que me costara escribirlo viene del torrente de emociones no-expresadas por parte de los estresantes orejas picudas XD Animaos a dejar alguna review o algo, que no muerdo, y gracias por leerme :)


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 4: **

**"¡SOY UN DOCTOR, NO UN CARCELERO!"**

Pese al desconcierto inicial tras el inesperado acercamiento de los dos medio vulcanos durante esos últimos y críticos minutos en Bersalis III tres meses antes, la relación entre Saivk y Spock no había sufrido ninguna alteración. Ambos seguían manteniendo una sincera, leal y lógica amistad, aunque Saivk no olvidaría la mirada con que les recibió la teniente Uhura cuando, poco después del incidente, el ascensor se abrió y Spock y Saivk aparecieron delante de ella, muy cerca el uno del otro. Desde entonces, la medio vulcana había todo lo posible por no coincidir con él.

Sin embargo, era algo complejo. Si alguien le hubiese preguntado, habría contestado con su habitual tono de voz inalterable que era una medida lógica para no perturbar la relación existente entre Spock y la teniente Uhura. Sabía que con aquello sería suficiente; todo el mundo sabía que los vulcanos no mienten. Pero aquella no era la única verdad. En su interior, enterrada bajo su herencia vulcana, una parte de Saivk, la más humana, sentía como se le cerraba la boca del estómago cuando estaba cerca de Spock. Al principio lo había achacado a la curiosidad de que existiese alguien igual que ella, alguien que no fuese humano ni Vulcano, sino una mezcla de ambos, un hijo de nadie, sin ser aceptado en Vulcano ni en la Tierra. Pero esa parte de ella sabía que se equivocaba, que no era el único motivo.

La sobresaltó una llamada a la puerta de su dormitirorio. Llevaba toda la noche meditando, aprovechando su tiempo libre, pero con los golpeteos en la puerta había perdido toda concentración.

Abrió los ojos.

- Adelante.

Aún permanecía en la misma postura (sentada sobre la cama, con la espalda recta, los brazos colgando y las piernas cruzadas) cuando la puerta se abrió.

- Capitán – saludó, atenta a cualquier orden que estuviese a punto de mandarle.

El capitán debió notar la tensión de su cuerpo, porque esbozó una media sonrisa irónica.

- Tranquila, teniente – fue entonces cuando el joven se percató de su postura - ¿Estaba meditando?

Saivk asintió.

- Lamento haberle interrumpido.

- No se preocupe, capitán. Las necesidades vulcanas difieren de las humanas; mi salud no se verá afectada porque le prive de un rato de meditación.

- De hecho – añadió Kirk con una mirada donde se mezclaban la diversión con la culpabilidad – será algo más de un rato.

- ¿Capitán?

- He hablado con la teniente Uhura y podrá apañárselas sin ti durante unas horas – tras guardar silenció un rato, añadió – Me he quedado sin Primer Oficial.

Saivk se incorporó de un salto, tan deprisa que Kirk se sobresaltó y retrocedió un par de pasos sin ser consciente de ello.

- ¿Está bien Spock?

Kirk frunció el entrecejo, confundido.

- Sí, no es más que un simple resfriado. Pero los estornudos y sus ojos llorosos le impiden realizar debidamente su trabajo.

- ¿Dónde está?

- En su cuarto, bajo los atentos cuidados del doctor McCoy y el personal médico. Lo que significa – añadió Kirk antes de que la medio vulcana pudiese añadir una palabra más – que será usted mi Primer Oficial, al menos durante unas horas, hasta que el tratamiento del señor Spock haga efecto.

Pese a su gesto imperturbable, no era difícil percibir unas líneas de confusión y sorpresa en el rostro de la joven.

- Pero capitán, ¿por qué yo? Hay un total de veintiocho con tres personas en el Enterprise más capaces que yo para desempeñar el cargo de Primer Oficial en ausencia del señor Spock.

- ¿"Con tres"? ¿Cómo es eso, ahora somos carniceros? – la sonrisa del capitán delataba diversión.

- ¿Carniceros? No. No es más que una cantidad exacta de todos los tripulantes más capaces que yo. Esos decimales cuentan a las personas potencialmente más capaces.

- ¿"Potencialmente más capaces"?

Saivk asintió y Kirk dejó caer los hombros y puso los ojos en blanco.

- Todos los vulcanos sois iguales. Lo que me recuerda… ¿qué tal tu conocimiento científico?

Saivk miró al capitán con la cabeza ladeada.

- En mi planeta estudié en la escuela y poseo una base científica decente…

- ¿… mayor que cualquier otro tripulante humano especializado en la materia? – terminó el capitán.

Saivk se tomó unos minutos a pensar la respuesta.

- Las probabilidades sugieren que en un ochenta y cuatro coma siete por cierto, sí.

Kirk puso de nuevo los ojos en blanco.

- Fascinante. Póngase la ropa azul, teniente. La veo en el puente dentro de media hora.

- Sí, capitán.

El capitán se marchó y dejó a Saivk sola en su habitación, pensativa. Si se repartía bien el tiempo, tenía libres exactamente diez minutos y cinco segundos hasta la hora en que el capitán la esperaba en el puente.

"_No hay tiempo que perder_".

Tras haberse puesto el vestido azul y peinado mejor el liso pelo negro en una simple aunque elaborada trenza que le caía en cascada por la espalda, se desvió por el pasillo de la derecha para ir a visitar a Spock.

Como había dicho el capitán, el Vulcano se encontraba en su dormitorio. No estaba solo: el doctor McCoy y otras dos enfermeras estaban con él.

Saivk entró a la habitación sin que ninguno de los cuatro se diese cuenta.

- ¡Soy un doctor, no un carcelero! Y si no cumples con mis términos, tendré que imponer yo los míos.

Saivk se fijó en el objeto que el doctor movía peligrosamente ante los ojos de Spock.

- Confío, doctor, que sepa que no surten efecto sus amenazas. Así como confío que sepa que tengo un trabajo que cumplir.

- En eso te equivocas.

Todos los presentes, incluido Spock, se sobresaltaron cuando oyeron la suave voz de Saivk a sus espaldas.

- ¡Joder! – murmuró el doctor

Saivk giró la cabeza en dirección a él.

- Siento haberlo asustado, doctor McCoy.

- No se preocupe, teniente. Pero la próxima vez avise, maldita sea. No sé qué sería de la tripulación si se quedasen en mitad del espacio sin su jefe médico.

Saivk frunció el ceño.

- ¿Doctor? ¿Se encuentra bien? – la mujer dio un par de pasos cautelosos hacia él, dispuesta a cogerle si perdía el equilibrio.

McCoy la miró con expresión de incredulidad. Cuando vio que Spock le miraba con la misma ansiedad que Saivk, el doctor no pudo contener un suspiro de impaciencia.

- Estoy perfectamente, teniente. Simplemente bromeaba.

Saivk relajó su postura, aunque miró interrogativa al doctor.

- No es sabio hacer ese tipo de bromas cuando estamos a cuatro años, siete meses, dos semanas y tres días de regresar a la Tierra.

- La teniente Saivk tiene razón, doctor McCoy – secundó Spock.

El doctor puso los ojos en blanco.

- ¡Está bien, está bien, ya lo sé! ¡Nada de bromas con vosotros dos! Dios santo, nunca comprenderé a estos vulcanos…

Saivk le dirigió una mirada de curiosidad al doctor, pero decidió ahorrarse la contestación y acercarse a la cama donde estaba Spock.

- ¿Cómo estás?

- No es más que un simple resfriado. Los sistemas inmunitarios de los vulcanos les hacen no contraer ese tipo de enfermedades, pero dado mi naturaleza humana, me temo que no estoy exento de este tipo de… contratiempos.

- Interesante – dijo Saivk. Nunca había contraído ningún resfriado común, pero tendría que tener en cuenta, para futuras ocasiones, que al ser medio humana no estaba exenta de esa posiblidad. – Espero que tu recuperación sea rápida.

- Lo será – añadió McCoy con una media sonrisa siniestra – pero solo si es capaz de abandonar el puente y al capitán por hoy.

Antes de que Spock replicase, Saivk le puso una mano en el pecho y añadió.

- Lo hará, doctor, no se preocupe – Spock y él la miraron con cara de sorpresa y confusión, a lo que ella añadió – El capitán acaba de ofrecerme temporalmente el puesto del señor Spock.

El doctor, las enfermeras y Spock se quedaron en silencio. Los dos hombres la miraron con el entrecejo fruncido (aunque en el caso del doctor era un gesto más exagerado) pero relajaron sus rostros cuando notaron el cambio de color del uniforme de la medio vulcana.

- Uniforme azul… Claro, debí haberlo intuido – dijo el doctor – Es bueno saber que Jim tiene la cabeza sobre los hombros – su expresión facial parecía estar diciendo: "a ver cuánto le dura".

Por su parte, Spock abrió la boca para quejarse, pero entendió que era una batalla perdida y decidió cerrar los labios, quedándose en silencio, como si de una estatua se tratase.

Saivk se acercó a su cama y le dirigió unas últimas palabras antes de irse.

- Mis habilidades científicas no me permiten ser capaz de igualar tu trabajo, pero dado que estoy mejor capacitada que cualquier humano, intentaré hacerlo lo mejor que pueda.

- Gracias – dijo Spock con la sombra de una sonrisa en sus labios – Si tú o el capitán necesitáis mi ayuda, estaré encantado de…

- Si esta orejas picudas o Jim necesitan tu ayuda, Spock – interrumpió el doctor McCoy, con su paciencia al límite – ya me encargaré yo de poner sus traseros a trabajar.

- Ciertamente, doctor, esa actitud es de todo menos lógica. Si hay algún problema, todo oficial a bordo de…

Saivk abandonó la habitación de Spock, dejándole en compañía del doctor McCoy y sus enfermeras, y puso rumbo al puente.

Cinco minutos después, el capitán la recibió con una sonrisa cordial y con la mirada directa de sus electrizantes ojos azules.

- ¡Teniente! No la esperaba hasta dentro de cinco minutos. Adelante, pase.

Saivk recortó la distancia con el capitán hasta situarse a unos pocos pasos de él.

- Capitán – inclinó levemente la cabeza en señal de saludo, un saludo cargado de un gran respeto y admiración que sentía hacia él – Estoy a sus órdenes. ¿Qué se requiere de mí?


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 5:**

**UN GOLPE DE FORTUNA**

- Capitán – inclinó levemente la cabeza en señal de saludo, un saludo cargado de un gran respeto y admiración que sentía hacia él – Estoy a sus órdenes. ¿Qué se requiere de mí?

- Hemos recibido un mensaje del almirante de la Flota. Al parecer, la USS Fortuna ha sufrido un fallo en sus sistemas y se encuentra atrapada en medio del espacio.

- ¿Y los sistemas de suspensión, señor?

- Por suerte para ellos, intactos.

Saivk asintió, sin mostrar un atisbo de emoción.

- Está sugiriendo un rescate.

El capitán asintió.

- El almirante me ha ordenado subirlos a bordo del Enterprise y transportarlos a San Francisco desde nuestra cabina.

- Por sus palabras, capitán, estamos hablando de un grupo numeroso, puesto que si son pocos podrían ser transportados desde nuestra posición.

Kirk asintió.

- Quinientos - y añadió - Lideraré una partida al USS Fortuna en cuanto el señor Sulu me confirme que estamos en su radio de alcance. Se mandará un mensaje a la nave antes de nuestra salida para que tengamos los compartimentos de entrada abiertos. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Saivk negó con la cabeza.

- De acuerdo, teniente. Le ordenaría que se quedase en la nave hasta mi llegada, pero se parece demasiado a Spock como para llegar a planteárselo.

- Es fascinante lo bien que conoce la mente vulcana, capitán.

Kirk rodó los ojos, pero estaba sonriendo. Sin hacer más comentarios, se alejó de su silla y se acercó a la parte delantera.

- Señor Sulu, dígame nuestra posición.

- Estamos a diez minutos de alcanzar las coordenadas, señor.

Kirk giró la cabeza hacia atrás, donde aguardaba Saivk pacientemente con las manos a la espalda.

- ¿Está lista, teniente?

Diez minutos después, el capitán y su Primer Oficial temporal salían juntos del puente en dirección a la nave de transporte que usarían para llegar al USS Fortuna. Antes de salir, el capitán había dejado al mando del Enterprise al señor Sulu hasta que él y su Primer Oficial vulcana diesen señales de regreso.

El recorrido se hizo sin contratiempos, aunque de vez en cuando tuvieron que realizar giros bruscos con la nave para no impactar contra los asteroides que flotaban en el espacio. Y tal y como habían acordado, se encontraron abierta la puerta de entrada de la USS Fortuna.

El capitán de la nave, un humano llamado Tom Heiks, les recibió con los brazos abiertos. A juzgar por el sudor que marcaba su ropa y su rostro, Saivk calculó que el capitán no había puesto muchas esperanzas en ser rescatados. Por eso Kirk y ella, supuso, habían sido recibidos tan cariñosamente.

Después de dar un rodeo por el USS Fortuna y hablando de detalles técnicos que podrían haber provocado los fallos, todos los miembros de la tripulación recibieron órdenes de subir a distintas naves de transporte y abandonar el USS Fortuna en dirección al Enterprise. Kirk y Saivk se quedaron de los últimos hasta que el capitán Heiks se decidió a subir con ellos a su nave.

Una hora después, toda la tripulación del USS Fortuna estaba dentro del Enterprise y Kirk consideró conveniente regresar al puente para avisar al almirante.

- ¡Capitán en el puente!

Kirk bajó los escalones en dirección a su silla, seguido por Saivk.

El señor Sulu se levantó en cuanto vio que Kirk se acercaba.

- Toda suya, capitán.

- Gracias, señor Sulu. Uhura, establezca comunicación con el almirante de la Flota.

- Sí, capitán.

Apenas unos segundos después, la cabeza del almirante Oryll apareció delante de ellos.

- Almirante.

- ¡Kirk! ¿Va todo bien?

- Excelente, señor. Los tripulantes de la USS Fortuna ya están a bordo del Enterprise junto con su capitán.

El almirante asintió con gesto de satisfacción.

- Buen trabajo, Kirk. Pueden proceder a transportarlos.

- Sí, almirante.

La comunicación terminó y Kirk se dirigió al turbo ascensor. Saivk pudo darle alcance antes de que se cerrasen las puertas.

- Acompáñeme si quiere, Saivk.

- No tiene otra elección, capitán.

Kirk puso los ojos en blanco y echó a andar en cuanto las puertas del turbo ascensor se abrieron. Saivk siguió al capitán como si fuera su sombra.

Durante las siguientes dos horas, organizaron grupos de la tripulación del USS Fortuna y los fueron dirigiendo por turnos a la cabina de transporte del Enterprise. Fue un proceso largo, pero la seguridad de los tripulantes estaba totalmente garantizada, y eso era lo único que importaba.

Antes de partir en el último grupo, el capitán de la USS Fortuna se tomó su tiempo en estrechar la mano del capitán Kirk y de Saivk, volviéndoles a agradecer una vez más su generosidad. Cuando el grupo del capitán Heiks hubo sido transportado exitosamente, Kirk se dirigió al puente para establecer comunicación una vez más con el almirante de la Flota y decirle que todo había ido correctamente y sin contratiempos.

Cuando la comunicación terminó y el rostro del almirante desapareció de la pantalla, Saivk iba a ocupar el asiento de Spock de vuelta a su trabajo temporal cuando la interrumpió la voz del capitán.

- Creo que nos merecemos un descanso, teniente. ¿Le apetece una partida de ajedrez?

* * *

**Comentario de la autora: **Tras tiempo sin escribir, hoy las musas han decidido visitarme, así que aquí tenéis vuestro capítulo. No me convence demasiado, pero antes de modificar nada esperaré a vuestras opiniones. Gracias por vuestras reviews y follows y favoritos, animan a una a seguir escribiendo. Gracias por leerme :)


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO 6:**

**NO SUBESTIMES A UN PEÓN**

Saivk iba a ocupar el asiento de Spock de vuelta a su trabajo temporal cuando la interrumpió la voz del capitán.

- Creo que nos merecemos un descanso, teniente. ¿Le apetece una partida de ajedrez?

La medio vulcana alzó levemente las cejas; esa pregunta le había pillado totalmente por sorpresa.

- ¿Capitán?

Saivk observó, con mayor confusión todavía, como el capitán Kirk rodaba los ojos y la miraba con gesto de agotamiento.

- Vamos, seguro que has oído hablar del ajedrez. Es un juego que...

- Sé como es el juego - le interrumpió la vulcana.

Kirk le dedicó una sonrisa radiante y se frotó las manos con impaciencia.

- Excelente. ¡Sulu, tienes el mando!

- Sí, capitán.

Saivk fue testigo de como el señor Sulu se levantaba de su puesto en los controles de navegación de la nave para ocupar la silla libre del capitán; este, por su parte, había puesto rumbo alegremente hacia el turboascensor, y Saivk se apresuró a seguirlo.

Lo alcanzó justo cuando las puertas de este se cerraban.

- Pero capitán - continuó la vulcana, ignorando como el capitán ponía los ojos en blanco -, lo que no comprendo es por qué...

- ¿Sabes? Ese es vuestro problema.

- ¿Nuestro problema, capitán?

- Exacto. Pensáis demasiado.

- Por motivo de nuestra cultura, se nos enseña a...

- Sí, lo sé; por si no se había dado cuenta, teniente, el señor Spock es como usted.

Saivk asintió. Iba a seguir replicando cuando las puertas del turboascensor se abrieron.

- Excelente. Teniente, sígame al cuarto de juegos.

Llamarlo "cuarto de juegos" era exagerar. Se trataba de una habitación del Enterprise, bastante espaciosa, donde se habían reunido unas cuantas mesas redondas con sillas alrededor y donde había todo tipo de alternativas de entretenimiento, desde instrumentos musicales (aunque algo anticuados, nada que ver con los que se podía encontrar uno en cualquier tienda en la calle) hasta estanterías con libros clásicos, e incluso algunos juegos de mesa, como las cartas o el ajedrez tridimensional. Sin embargo, cuando los miembros de la nave se podían tomar un rato de descanso y no tenían ganas de dormir, acudían a esa habitación y se entretenían con lo que más les apeteciese.

Cuando Saivk y el capitán entraron (la segunda justo por detrás del primero, respetando los rangos), todos los tripulantes que estaban en el cuarto de juegos se levantaron y les saludaron, y no volvieron a sentarse y a volver a sus ocupaciones anteriores hasta que el capitán no se lo dijo.

Una vez los demás se volvieron a abstraer en sus pasatiempos, Saivk y el capitán quedaron, a efectos prácticos, solos.

- Adelante, teniente. Vulcana o no, es usted una dama.

El capitán alzó una mano señalando a una silla libre en la mesa donde estaba colocado el ajedrez. Saivk avanzó unos pasos y el capitán la siguió, creyendo que se iba a sentar, pero permaneció de pie justo detrás de su silla.

- Ciertamente, soy una dama, aunque yo prefiero considerarme una mujer, a secas. Pero, como alguien de rango inferior a usted, no puedo realizar una acción conjunta sin que usted actúe antes.

Kirk bajó la cabeza y clavó en ella sus ojos azules, con una mueca de seriedad.

- Teniente, siéntese, es una orden.

- Sí, capitán.

En cuanto Saivk se hubo sentado (con la espalda perfectamente recta y las manos colocadas una encima de la otra y ambas sobre su regazo), el capitán la imitó. Sin embargo, él fue menos ceremonioso y no perdió ocasión de echar mano a las fichas y comenzar a agruparlas.

Iba por la mitad cuando se detuvo y frunció el ceño.

- ¿Sucede algo, capitán?

- ¿Qué color prefiere?

Saivk alzó las cejas con gesto de sorpresa.

- El color me es indiferente, capitán. Elija usted.

Kirk se encogió de hombros y le dio a la vulcana las piezas blancas, mientras que él se quedó con las negras.

Un minuto después, todas las piezas estaban en su sitio y Kirk por fin se detuvo, clavando su vista en Saivk.

- Las piezas blancas empiezan.

Saivk asintió y fijó su vista en el tablero, para luego mover uno de los peones que tenía más a mano al cabo de unos segundos. El capitán, a continuación, procedió a mover uno de los suyos. Luego Saivk. Y luego de nuevo el capitán.

Ninguno de los dos habló durante la siguiente hora. estaban absorbidos en el juego: la una, demasiado ocupada tratando de establecer una jugada ganadora basada en la lógica y con el menor número de movimientos; el otro, demasiado ocupado tratando de establecer una jugada ganadora con el menor número de movimientos. Por ello, ninguno se dio cuenta de que los otros miembros de la tripulación que estaban allí cuando ellos llegaron ya se habían ido.

Entonces, el capitán movió una torre y un peón de Saivk se la llevó por delante sin piedad.

- Buena jugada, teniente - dijo Kirk, no sin mostrar algo de enfado entre su mueca de diversión.

- Gracias, teniente. Al contrario que la suya, me temo; si hubiese movido el caballo en lugar de la torre, habría logrado quitarse a mi otra torre de en medio.

Kirk observó en silencio la jugada que le mostraba Saivk y maldijo en silencio. Saivk torció levemente las esquinas de sus labios mostrando un amago de sonrisa.

- No se ría tanto, teniente. Esto aún no ha terminado.

- Ciertamente, capitán; sólo hay un cuatro punto ocho por ciento de que la partida termine en la próxima media hora, a juzgar por los movimientos de cada uno.

Kirk puso de nuevo los ojos en blanco.

- Ya basta de tanto pensar; menos pensar y más actuar.

Para darle dramatismo a su frase, decidió coger la primer pieza que vio y moverla; para su suerte, resultó ser un alfil que, movido adecuadamente, se llevó por delante el peón con que antes la vulcana le había comido la torre.

Saivk no pudo disimular su sorpresa, y Kirk sonrió con superioridad.

- ¿Lo ve? Menos pensar y más actuar. Su turno.

- No puedo negar que sus movimientos, aunque carentes de lógica alguna, son exitosos; es sumamente sorprendente. Aún así, el ajedrez requiere de estrategia, y la estrategia y la lógica van de la mano.

- Ah, pero a veces la lógica y la estrategia resultan tan predecibles... - replicó él - En cambio, yo siempre digo que si quieres sorprender a alguien y pillarle con la guardia baja, hay que ser totalmente impredecible.

Saivk meditó las palabras del capitán unos instantes y finalmente asintió.

- Tiene su lógica.

La sonrisa de suficiencia de Kirk se amplió más mientras este echaba para atrás de la silla su espalda y se llevaba con gesto desenfadado las manos a la parte posterior de la cabeza.

- Exacto.

- Entonces, al huir usted de toda acción lógica, está acometiendo una estrategia igualmente lógica - Saivk entrecerró los ojos y se frotó la barbilla, pensativa.

Antes de que Kirk respondiese, Saivk llevó rápidamente su mano al tablero y movió una de las piezas más cercanas del tablero inferior, otro peón... que resultó llevarse por delante a uno de los peones de Kirk. Este gruñó.

- Excelente. Veo que me ha hecho caso.

Saivk esbozó brevemente una sonrisa, que hizo desaparecer apenas hubo aparecido.

- Negativo, capitán. Pero lleva prácticamente toda la partida sin prestar atención a los peones del tablero inferior.

Kirk gruñó de nuevo y se sumió de lleno en el juego, demasiado enfadado para contestar. Por su parte, Saivk no cabía en sí de gozo.

Resultó ser una partida más difícil de lo que ninguno de los dos esperaba. La vulcana, acostumbrada a movimentos lógicos y predecibles, quedaba descolocada por los movimientos espontáneos y sin pensar del capitán. El capitán, por su parte, quedaba sorprendido de las encerronas, fruto de la lógica, que le jugaba la vulcana.

Al final, el desenlace del juego no se decidió en la siguiente media hora. Ni en la otra media. Ni en las siguientes dos horas. Pasaron cuatro horas hasta que, finalmente, el rey negro caía ante el último de los peones blancos en lo que pareció, para el capitán, la viva representación del fatal desenlace de una clásica tragedia griega.

Kirk estaba levantado antes de que su rey cayese en el tablero.

- Buen juego, teniente.

- Igualmente, capitán - respondió Saivk mientras se levantaba - Durante unos instantes, creí que me tenía cuando acabó con mi reina.

Kirk se encogió de hombros.

- Sí, bueno,... yo tampoco me imaginaba que un peón fuese a decidir el final de la partida.

Saivk miró al capitán con los ojos entrecerrados y una mirada evaluadora.

- ¿Capitán, acaso está enfadado?

- ¿Yo? No, estoy... sorprendido.

"_El capitán está enfadado. Y se le da muy mal mentir_".

Pese a todo, la medio vulcana no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, y siguió a su capitán por el pasillo cuando este abandonó el cuarto de juegos.

Avanzaron sin hablar por el pasillo hasta acceder al ala donde estaban situadas las habitaciones de todos los miembros de la tripulación. Como capitán, a Kirk le correspondía la más espaciosa; algo contraproducente, pensaba Saivk, teniendo cuenta el escaso tiempo que el capitán pasaba en su habitación.

Saivk acompañó al capitán hasta la puerta de su habitación e iba a despedirse cuando este se le adelantó.

- ¿Cómo pudiste acabar con el rey con tal solo un peón?

Saivk se vio sorprendida por la pregunta, aunque no pudo evitar torcer una media sonrisa.

"_Era obvio que el capitán estaba enfadado, pero ahora él mismo lo acaba de reconocer_".

- La mayoría de jugadores subestima a los peones, capitán. Son pequeños y de escasos movimientos, y están en primera línea. Suelen ser los primeros en caer, antes de dejar paso a la torre, el caballo, el alfil o la reina. Pero, movidos adecuadamente, pueden resultar tan letales como esta última. - hizo una pausa, y añadió - Además, había dejado su rey desprotegido cuando decidió mover su caballo para acabar con mi reina.

Kirk abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido al caer en la cuenta de la jugada, pero de nuevo volvió a fruncir el ceño, molesto.

- O quizá me ha pillado distraído y se ha aprovechado de la situación.

Saivk barajó esa posibilidad y asintió, sin faltar a la verdad. Kirk gruñó.

- En ese caso, veremos si cambian las tornas la próxima vez. Exijo mi revancha.

- Cuando quiera, capitán. Ha sido un placer jugar al ajedrez con usted.

- Lo mismo digo, teniente. - Kirk abrió la puerta de su habitación y se giró a Saivk antes de abrir la puerta, entrar dentro y cerrar - Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches, capitán.

Tan pronto la puerta se cerró, Saivk se dio media vuelta, con las manos a la espalda, y se dirigió exactamente cuarenta y siete puertas más adelante, donde estaba su habitación. Estaba lista para una noche de larga y merecida meditación antes de que sonase la alarma que indicaba el cambio de turno. Mientras Spock estuviese enfermo, tenía por delante una larga y agotadora jornada...

* * *

**Comentario de la autora: **No tenía pensado publicar tan pronto, pero leyendo las reviews, me asaltó la idea de "¿por qué no escribo esa partida de ajedrez?" (gracias, _**Camila**_, por darme la idea). Así que aquí la tenéis. Me ha divertido mucho escribir este capítulo y ver como la combinación de jugadores tan distintos como Kirk y Saivk puede dar lugar a... esto XD Espero que este capítulo os guste tanto como a mí, y no dudéis en dejar reviews y marcar esta historia en follow/favoritos si así lo deseáis :) Para el próximo capítulo, si todo va como hasta ahora, id comprando los pastelitos y el alcohol para la gran fiesta de reincorporación de Spock... XDDD Por último, disculpad cualquier posible falta de ortografía; lo he escrito tal cual me venía a la cabeza, en, literalmente, una hora, y no he revisado después la ortografía (es la una de la mañana, así que tampoco voy a identificar gran cosa... XD). ¡Gracias a todos por leerme! :)


End file.
